The tread pattern of a pneumatic vehicle tire, i.e., the pattern of grooves and sipes defined in the tread of the tire, plays a large role in the tire's overall performance. Although many tread designs have already been developed, there is always a need for new tread designs which foster improved traction on dry roads as well as on slippery roads due to rain and snow.